Darling Masha
by Boom Dead
Summary: A little sister comes across Mariska Lutz's note left at her hidey hole in Neptune's Bounty. A :oneshot: of a glimpse into the mind of a living ADAM factory. R&R PLZ.


**AN: **Just a little something I thought up a while ago while replaying Bioshock. I was going to make it longer, but this seems fine for now. By the way, the use of italics was to help with the child mentality I wanted to make. Hopefully it worked. READ AND REVIEW PLZ LOLOL

* * *

I looked really _really_ hard at the big plasticy thing outside my hidey hole. It was as almost as big as _me_, this plasticy thing was! And it had a pretty red light flashing on it! And lots of buttons, too! I looked around the big room I was in, and I didn't see any other things like _this_ thing. It must have been special! But, _I_ didn't know what to do with it. It looked like something that the people of the city used, and I _never_ touched _those_ people's things. But, my best friend was an adult like them, right? Yeah! He'd know what to do!

I turned and looked up at my buddy, and his pretty yellow eye stared back, "Mister Bubbles, what's _this_?" I held up the plasticy thing to my buddy. His silly grumble came out of his helmet as he took it from me. We stood there for a little bit. He was _really_ trying hard to find out what it was. With a groan, he handed it back to me, and his big rubbery glove pointed at a button near the flashing red light. "So I should press this button?" I asked, and he pat my head, since he couldn't nod his head like most people. I smiled, "Okay Mister B, let's see what it does."

I carefully pushed the button, _just_ hard enough for a little click to sound. And _boy_, what an interesting thing that plasticy thing did! It started talking in a lady's voice... But it sounded very sad.

""Darling Masha- Vee don't know vut haz happened to you... Ryan's men have taken you avay and said you are needed to save Rapture. Who needs a child to save a seety? But I see zese little girls crawling out of zese vents, and I only vunder if you might vun day crawl out of zis vent and find zis note. Vee look for you, but if you find zis, come to us at ze Fighting McDonaghs in room seven. Ze code to our room is seven-five-three-three. Vee miss you, our darling child.""

"Mister Bubbles... _my_ name is Masha..." I mumbled, staring down at the plasticy thing. "And this lady is looking for a little girl who's named Masha _too_." Putting the thing back where it had been, I turned and looked up at Mr. B. "Maybe we can go see if the lady needs help? Maybe, maybe we could help her find Masha!" For once, Mr. Bubbles let out a _really_ tired-sounding groan and held up his hand, waving it side to side. I frowned, "Mister Bubbles! I know you're worried for me and all, but nothing bad will happen if we go help this lady, I _know_ it." I stamped my foot on the floor, hand on my hip and shaking my big ADAM needle at him. Just like the ladies I saw on some of the posters in the city. He stood there for a bit, and then he grumbled, putting his hand down and holding his big gun up on his shoulder. I won!

I smiled _real_ big and grabbed his hand, "Don't worry Mister B, we'll be fine. I'm sure this lady will be happy to get our help." I turned to march off to the place the lady was at, but I stopped and realized _I_ didn't know where she was. I turned to look up at Mr. B, who was looking down at me like he was waiting for something. "Umm... I don't know where that place is... do _you_ know where it is, Mister Bubbles?" He came forward and pat me on the head, his eye turning a bright yellow, and he started leading the way. I felt my face turn red like an apple. I was really embarrassed for acting like I did, but Mr. B didn't care. He _was_ my best friend, after all!

But, after a while, I wondered who this Masha girl was. The lady _said_ she came out of our hidey holes, so she _must_ be a little sister, right? Then again... the only little sister _I_ knew named Masha... was _me_.

Nah, it couldn't have been _me_ the lady was talking about. We _never_ met!... There just must be a _new_ Masha somewhere.

Then again... that lady's voice sure did sound familiar. Maybe we _did_ meet somewhere before...


End file.
